


Shots

by Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Future AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quick future!au drabble about bartender yang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shots

There was nothing that grated on Yang’s nerves quite like a displeasure of rowdy young men crashing her bar. She was fairly easy-going, in her own opinion, but after managing her lounge for as long as she had, she’d earned something of a sixth sense in detecting problem customers. Large groups of barely-legal boys tended to set off her mental klaxons. Nonetheless, she couldn’t fault them for being merely rowdy when much of her clientele was the same way. **  
**

So she put on her best here-to-serve- _you_  smile and went to take their orders.

It was all standard fare from what she typically expected of younger men—mostly just straight shots aside from a handful of Jägerbombs. Then the last one of the group approached her to order “some kinda pussy drink.”

There it was. Yang knew there was a reason she didn’t like these kinds of kids in her bar.

“Sure thing,” she said anyway, still smiling brightly. “I’ll fix you my favorite drink. Just one sec, okay?” He smirked and leaned on the bar, evidently mistakenly taking my customer service for flirting. That, too, tended to happen too often with these types.

Fortunately, her favorite drink had some… quirks. One part cinnamon whiskey, one part Bailey’s, a splash of goldschlager on top. She put the drink down before him. “One little fire dragon,” she announced sweetly. He smirked and reached out to take the glass. She batted his hand away. “Ah-ah, not yet.” She cracked her knuckles and winked. “It’s not a fire dragon yet.” She tapped her finger on her lips a time or two and then lightly swirled the surface of the drink. Yang tapped into her semblance and then the drink was on fire.

Yang smiled and licked the drink off her finger. “ _Now_  it’s done. Go ahead.”

A chorus of rising “ooh"s rose up from the kid’s friends, now crowding around him. The poor sap’s fragile masculinity was now clearly suffering at the challenge laid before him in the form of the decidedly-not-pussy shot. ” _This_  is your favorite drink?“ He sounded incredulous.

Yang put her hands on her hips, rocking back on her heels. "Of course! It’s practically named after me.” She didn’t let up on her customer-service grin, but she didn’t bother stopping her eyes from sinking into red. “You asked for a pussy drink, right? That’s about as low as I can shoot, don’t you think?”

Well,  _now_  the challenge was laid bare before him. His eyes shifted uncomfortably for a moment, uncertain, before his friends’ chants of “do it! Do it!” finally steeled his nerve. He confidently grabbed the flaming shot before him.

When it was all said and done, he’d singed off at least half of his shitty patchy stubble and had an impressive first-degree burn on the side of his face. Yang was polite enough to call him a medic, after a sweet reminder that if he ever asked for a pussy drink again at her lounge, he’d get a second one.

Strangely enough, his friends were on their best behavior after that.


End file.
